User blog:Dinner111/Biters
This was the original page for a creature I called the biter before Eotyrannus recreated it within the boundaries of nature(Not that I mind). Biters are creatures that live up to their name. They resemble blue, Gelationus ball-like creatures that have teeth. They attack prey by launching themselves at any creature that pass by where they are hunting, then biting the unfortanote creature until it dies of blood loss. They possess a tough membrane in order to provide their teeth with a suitable anchorage while biting, and they therefore cannot absorb solid matter through their membranes. In great numbers, they can take down even massive prey, such as Toratons & Megahemoths. They rapidly produce & shed their teeth through an internal organ. Fuzzles are similar in behavior to biters, although they are manly used for scouting the areas for prey. They have produced fur coats for protection & can quickly regrow their coats once they die out. A horror is the rare effect of reverse mitosis between 2 biters. It is a much larger & deadlier being that can produce much more teeth per second then the biter. 1 of them can take down large beings such as Gigahorses & Habimammoths. It is worth noting that if the lead horror dies during a hunt, the follower biters will flee. Razor queens are the most devestating creatures of the biter family tree. Their main attack is 2 blades that are about 5 times the length of the body, which they use to hack & slash any intrudder bold enough to dwelve into the nest. They can also reproduce biters at quick rates as to make the nest bigger. Version 2 The biter is a type of eusocial future rat which has proven to have been a very succesful species of carnivore. They were discovered only recently, suggesting that the poggle isn't the only mammal that survived to 100MYL. Typical colonies have up to 500 Biters. The most frequently-seen caste is the hunting caste, which is around a foot long and travels in hunting parties of between 20 and 30. Their jaws, with a constantly-growing razor blade of a tooth, form a quarter of their length. A hunting party will hide in wait for a creature to come too close, and once one does, the party launch themselves at their target and tear flesh off until the prey dies of blood loss. These rats will store most of the meat in their cheek pouches, and will make a screeching noise to signal to the rest of the swarm that prey has been caught. These parties of biters generally go after animals around 5 metres in length, and very large numbers of them have been known to take down young toratons the size of an elephant. Scout castes are smaller, around 2/3 of a foot long. They have much smaller jaws than other castes, and are built to move quickly for long distances. They have a powerful sense of smell. Scouts are used to track down and retrieve the kills of hunting parties and to find new sites to relocate the swarms to. They also perform duties within the nest, such as looking after young and tending for the others (many biters find it hard to groom themselves, due to their gigantic jaws). Warrior castes are the next type of biter. Warriors guard the nest itself, and have large claws. They don't go on hunting parties due to the fact that they are rather slow. If something wanders too close to the swarm, though, they will go on the offensive and attack. King and queen castes are the creators of the hive. They mate for life, with the queen giving birth to all of the others in the hive. When the hive needs to move, the queen will slow down its reproduction so that it can move easily. More kings and queens are produced throughout the hive's life span, as they are likely to be killed by other predators of the swamp before they find a mate. Category:Blog posts Category:Keener